


Fuck The Movie, Let's Fuck For Real

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [43]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Actress/Actor, Adults, Celebrities, Creampie, Cuckquean, Director Watches, FF4M, Film Break, Holding You Down, Hollywood, In the Mood, Kissing, Let's Fuck For Real, Multi, No Condom, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Riding, Riding You Hard, filming sex scene, girl on top, possible impregnation, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You and this very hot actress are playing your movie roles, while the director is filming. There are so many stops and breaks.. even as you moved to the sex scene and you were just getting into it for real (even though there's no penetration), you have to stop and do a different scene. The hot actress feels the same way as you do and wants to fuck you for real so she proposes a quick little break. The director agrees to it.. just as long as she can watch it :) But wait! Don't forget the condo-
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fuck The Movie, Let's Fuck For Real

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> Any SFX is optional.
> 
> Script doesn't describe any specific celebrities or talk about anyone specific when referring to celebrities.

GBG stands for girl in the background (filming the thing)

A stands for actress

\----------------------

GBG: Okay, you guys ready?

A: Mhm.

GBG: And.... action!

[Bunch of kissing and moaning sounds for a few seconds]

GBG: Okay, stop..

[Break kissing]

A: What?

GBG: Wrong angle, stand this way.

A: Okay.. like this?

GBG: Yeah, and kiss him more passionately. Like you really really want it.

A: Umm sure, I'll try..

GBG: And... action!

[Start kissing and moaning again for a little bit]

GBG: Stop.. what the fuck are you doing?

A: Uhh.. kissing him?

GBG: But how are you kissing him.

A: Um..

GBG: You're kissing him like it's some fucking..

GBG: Lovely duffy.. romantic ass.. dinner date or some shit.

GBG: And that's not what people want to see. That's not what *I* want to see.

A: Then.. how am I supposed to kiss him?

GBG: [Sigh]

GBG: Listen, you're playing a slutty, shameless, gold digging whore.. not an innocent virgin.

A: Yeah, I know but-

GBG: Show me some passion.. confidence.. need..

GBG: You want to seduce this rich guy and make him want to marry you so you can benefit from all his shit.

A: I know I-

GBG: Make him, me, and the audience *believe* that you really came here to fuck him.

I know, I just had to-

GBG: I want you to show him that you're a keeper, understand?

A: I mean yes, but-

GBG: What.

A: I just needed a little warmup before I do it, that's all..

A: I'll do it better now.

GBG: [Sigh] I hope..

GBG: Alright, get ready then.. show me what you got..

GBG: 1, 2, 3 and.... action!

[Now passionate kissing and moaning for a little while]

GBG: Stop.

A: What, wrong again? But I did it like you said and-

GBG: No no, that was good. It was perfect.

A: So.. why did you-

GBG: I got what I wanted to see, we don't need to film this part anymore.

A: But-

GBG: We will just put some effects on this.. cut it.. and then transition to the sex scene rightaway. 

GBG: Which we will be filming now by the way.

A: Oh, okay.. sure.. no problem..

GBG: Take off all your clothes, both of you.

Umm.. okay.

GBG: And then get on the bed together.

[The actress is stripping]

GBG: Come on, speed it up, speed it up.. I don't have all day.

A: Like this?

GBG: Hmm.. maybe..

GBG: Nevermind, take your shoes off too.

A: Okay.

[She takes her shoes off]

GBG: And now push him on the bed and get on top of him..

[Some bed sounds, as they get on it]

A: Like this?

GBG: Yeah, just do the standard cowgirl position.

GBG: I'll film it from this angle so his dick won't be visible.

A: Ok.

GBG: Alright, when I say action, start riding him.

A: But..

GBG: I mean just.. do the motion. Go back and forth or up and down, you know..

GBG: You did this thing before, right? Or do I have to show you?

A: No no, I got this, I got this.

GBG: Good.

GBG: And again, I wanna see passion. I want you to act like you're really fucking. 

GBG: Understand me?

A: Yea yea, I'm ready.

GBG: Okay, 1, 2.. 3.. and... go!

[Moaning/faster breathing sounds and optional bed squeaking sounds or whatever to help imagination for a little bit]

[Quiet talking] 

A: Mmm.. it's actually.. not as bad as I thought it would be..

A: You know, I was scared they were going to pick the ugliest guy to play this role..

A: I'm glad it's you..

A: Oh you're glad it's me too? [Quiet chuckle]

A: How sweet..

[Continue moaning/faster breathing sounds and optional bed squeaking sounds or whatever to help imagination for a little bit]

A: You know.. I may not be a gold digger but..

A: I sure know a thing or two about fucking..

A: Mmm.. do you wanna see?

A: [Chuckle]

GBG: Stop. That will be enough.

[All sex sounds stop]

A: Should we change positions now or..

GBG: No. Not today. Put your clothes back on.

A: What? But why?

GBG: We will do the kitchen scene now. Where you two are arguing over the-

A: But that doesn't make any sense.. why would we continue this later and do teh other when-

GBG: Listen, I direct this whole thing. You guys do what I want.

A: But-

GBG: No. This was the first sex scene in the film. We're only gonna show a little bit.

GBG: Next sex scene is tomorrow, and not in this bed.

A: What? But.. I was just getting into this..

A: [Sigh]

GBG: [Sigh] You know how many times I've heard that already from other actors?

A: But I..

A: I..

GBG: What.

A: Can we like.. take a break or something then?

GBG: For?

A: Well.. we..

GBG: [Sigh] don't tell me you guys wanna fuck for real now.

A: Umm.. [Chuckle]

GBG: Gosh.. you hollywood freaks..

GBG: Alright, go ahead but..

A: [Excited] What?

GBG: Only if you let me watch it.

A: Oh umm..

A: Sure.. right? I mean why not?

A: [Chuckle]

GBG: [Chuckle] I guess we will see what you can *really* do..

A: Oh yeah.. c'mere baby.. kiss me..

[Passionate, kissing for a little bit]

GBG: [Chuckle] looks like you didn't need a warmup for this one, did you..

A: [Continue kissing for a little bit]

GBG: Mmm.. pushing him down on the bed again huh.. you wanna take the lead?

A: [Break kiss] [Moan] Hell yea.. I'm gonna ride him..

A: Fuck the movie.. stuck it in and fuck me for real baby..

A: [Moan as he enters]

A: Oh yes..

A: [Moan] oh god..

A: [Moan] Finally..

GBG: Well well well.. who would think you'd be such a slut afterall..

GBG: Maybe I judged you too quickly off of your earlier performences..

A: [Moan] Oh fuck..

A: Give me your wrists.. I wanna ride you hard..

[Riding from now on, continous moaning/faster breathing, and optional squeaky bed sounds]

GBG: Mmm.. that's good..

GBG: Desperation.. *need*.. aggressivness..

GBG: That's what I like to see..

GBG: [Moan] Go ahead.. use his cock..

GBG: You're on top and you do what you want..

GBG: Mmm.. fuck ride him like an animal..

GBG: That's it..

A: [Moan] Ah fuck.. this is..

A: This is what I wanted to do ever since I saw you..

A: [Moan] Ever since we started filming this movie..

A: Mhm..

A: [Moan] You're so fucking hot..

A: I wanna ride you till you cum..

GBG: [Chuckle] thaaat's a good girl..

GBG: Are you gonna let him bust a big, fat nut.. right in your tight little cunt?

A: [Moan] Fuck yeah.. baby I want it..

A: I want you to fill me up.. 

A: [Moan] Please.. I need it..

A: I need you to shoot your load *deep* inside of me..

A: [Moan] Please?

A: [Moan] Oh baby please..

GBG: Heh, you really *are* a whore..

GBG: Now I know why I picked you for this role..

GBG: Something told me you'd be perfect..

GBG: Mmm.. and you're even better..

A: [Moan] Oh baby, I'm gonna cum on your cock, I'm gonna cum on your cock!

GBG: Do it.. *cum*.. cum right on his fucking dick..

A: [Moan] Oh fuck, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

A: Cum with me baby, cum inside of me!

A: Now! Give it to me! Please!

A: [Orgasm]

GBG: [Chuckle] There you go you slut..

GBG: Welcome to hollywood.. [Laugh]

A: God.. that was amazing..

A: You came.. so much in me..

GBG: Yeah. he did.. it's leaking out of you..

GBG: Now to just wait for the articles..

GBG: I can already see the title..

GBG: "New sexy actress - pregnant"

GBG: And then the question..

GBG: Who is the father?

GBG: And boom, another celebrity scandal. [Chuckle]

A: Wait what?

GBG: Nothing. You fucked up. Did they not teach you to wear a condom?

A: They did but-

GBG: I know, I know.. it was happening too quick.. bla bla..

GBG: [Chuckle]

GBG: But don't worry. Different celibrities do this all the time and nobody really cares later.

GBG: Some of these sluts have few babies with each different father.

GBG: They write articles, yes, but.. it will die down after some time.

A: [Worried] Oh my god, what did we do.. what did we do..

GBG: [Chuckle] Relax, relax..

GBG: maybe you won't get pregnant.

A: [Worried] No no, I.. I can't.. I have to.. I have to go to bathroom.. I need to clean this up..

GBG: Well.. alright then.. do what you gotta do..

A: [Ran out of the room]

GBG: [Chuckle]

GBG: Don't worry, she will be fine..

GBG: Put your clothes back on.. we're gonna film the next scene when she's back.


End file.
